Harry Potter and the Muggle Research Project!
by Think My Name Is Funny Do You
Summary: Eighth Year. Some students return after the war and there is a new system of learning at Hogwarts to instill House Unity. Hermione and Malfoy are paired up for a research project, but Malfoy isn't keen to help. Read to find out how she gets to him and how they ultimately fall in love! Classic Dramione Fic. One chapter one month of school! September-May!


September

8

Hermione Granger watched in disbelief as Ron Weasley shoved yet another hot roll down his throat at the back to school feast. She placed a hand on her miserably stuffed stomach, and groaned in protest as the bowl of potatoes in front of her disappeared and her favorite dessert, chocolate pie, took its place.

"Blimey, I didn't realize how much I missed this food!"Ron exclaimed, pulling a bowl of fruit cake toward him. He turned to his left, as if expecting a reply. His face fell slightly and he turned to Hermione, "It's going to take some getting used to, Harry not being here."

"Mmhhmm..." Hermione managed. She didn't particularly approve of the Ministry offering him a job as an Auror before he finished his last year of education, and she was even more disapproving of his verdict. As much as she expressed the importance of finishing school and taking his NEWTs, he chose the job.

Ron put his hand on her knee, "Oh come off it already, there is no sense in being uptight about it."

She scowled, removed his hand, and crossed her legs in the opposite direction of him. Over the summer, he decided they'd gotten into a relationship too soon and broke things off. Two weeks later, he was on his fourth date with the fourth new girl. It hurt, but Hermione got over it as she always had. A week before term started, he begged to have her back. When she asked why, he couldn't find a good reason he wanted to be with her. She decided he probably didn't know what he wanted, and she was done being a safety net he could fall back on… which left them in an uncomfortable, high tension friendship. Against her better judgment, she cut a piece of the pie and moved it to her plate, so she would have an excuse not to reply.

"Welcome students!" she heard a familiar voice shout.

Surprised she hadn't noticed the Headmistress rise, Hermione sat up a little straighter, despite the fact her stomach protested.

McGonagall continued, "I am so delighted to see so many bright young minds back at Hogwarts, despite the recent chaos surrounding the rebuilding of the wizarding community. I am also pleased to inform you a small group of students who were unable to attend school last year have returned to finish their educations." She paused and many students applauded, some stood and searched up and down Gryffindor table for a certain green eyed boy, but were displeased to see he was not there.

"Eighth year students, I must request you stay behind after the feast so I may show you your new living quarters. Now, let me introduce our newest staff members, if you would all remain standing when I call your names please. Firstly our divination professor, Miss Anya Bretwood; potions master, Mr. Billious Wolfgang; muggle Studies, Mr. Bill Weasley; communications and networking and Head of Slytherin House, Mrs. Fleur Weasley; and finally our care of magical creatures professor Rubeus Hagrid has been promoted to Deputy Headmaster."

Everyone applauded, and there was a mutual groan from the Slytherin table. Some protested, "She didn't even go to Hogwarts!" when Fleur was named their Head of House. Hermione was surprised Ron didn't yell out something stupid for his brother and sister-in-law. She assumed his brother had already threatened him if he did anything to draw attention to them. Bill and Fleur were the first married couple to work at Hogwarts in the entire history of it, according to Hogwarts: A History, Vol. 12 and _Witch Weekly_, and that fact alone made them quite the scandal among the more immature students (namely the girls).

McGonagall began to wrap up her speech as the professors behind her took their seats, "All staff members and promotions are determined by a newly constructed School Board of Governors, comprised of ministry officials, and I believe they have done a fine job selecting professors this year. I must remind you all not to share House passwords, the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden unless otherwise noted by a staff member, and it is recommended you don't enter the Room of Requirement, for it was burned to a crisp and is unstable and unsafe." A murmur of questions sprung up around the room, but McGonagall continued, "Secret passageways leading out of school grounds have been closed, and mail will still be checked for dark magic and curses. Curfew is ten o'clock p.m. on school nights, and eleven on weekends. All students should be in bed by midnight. With that in mind, I bid you all a fun, safe year at Hogwarts. Please follow your prefects and heads of houses from the room. Eighth year students, please."

McGonagall waved them toward her, and Ron, Hermione, Dean and Parvati all rose from Gryffindor table. At Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones, Padma Patil and Michael Corner at Ravenclaw, and one Draco Malfoy coming from Slytherin. Nine students, Hermione was aghast. Of all the students she had been in class with previously, there were so many who were either casualties of war or too injured to return… or in Harry's case too lazy. Hermione was sure there were less lazy than unable though. And _Malfoy_? Of all people? Why on earth would he show his face in public after the war?

"This year, things will be quite different for you compared to your previous Hogwarts experiences. First of all, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley, _there strictly are to be absolutely NO adventures this year._" She cracked a smile with the two of them while the other seven stood clueless of the inside joke. "Now on a more serious note, with the inflammation of students either returning to school or transferring from neighboring schools, there was no room for you in your house dormitories, so during reconstruction new living quarters were created. Your classes will be set up differently this year as well, and you will learn more about that tomorrow. Rules are the same, however, you may leave campus at anytime if you first check in with your head of house, Hagrid, or myself. And I expect none of you will misuse Hagrid's vulnerability." She shot a stern look at Malfoy, who appeared to be sleeping on his feet. "You are obviously here as some of the most ambitious students of your year, put it to use and focus on your studies. If you will please, follow me."

She led them out of the Great Hall, and instead of turning either to the Grand Staircase, or the Dungeons, she led them out the doors and onto the grounds. Hermione wondered where this reconstruction took place as the other students look at each other confused. She wished she could ask Ron what he was thinking, and instantly wanted to kick herself for caring so much about him. It made it much easier to avoid being used when she avoided interaction with him at all. So instead of asking another student, she asked McGonagall what they were all thinking.

"Professor, are our living quarters disconnected from the castle?"

"Not exactly," the Headmistress replied mischievously. She turned right down a path that curved around the mountain the castle sat on.

Hermione realized where they were going and felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. As the small building came into view, Hermione snuck a glance at Ron, only to see how visibly pale his skin was. As they neared the boat house, Hermione's skin began to prickle, and she began to feel a slight ringing in her ears. She tried to avoid the thought, but doing so just brought it up anyway. She shuddered when she remembered witnessing the brutal death of Professor Snape.

"Are you cold?" Hannah asked; she unwrapped a scarf from her neck.

Hermione cleared her mind and nodded, "Yes. I've been quite under the weather lately," she lied.

"You have?" Ron bellowed, looking at her incredulously.

As Hermione reached across him to take Hannah's scarf, she used her free hand to pinch his elbow lightly. "Maybe if you paid a little more attention to _detail_ you would have noticed."

He looked to the boat house and shuddered as well. He replied, "Right. I haven't been feeling that well myself, lately… Oi Hannah! You think maybe you could warm me up too?"

Hermione lost her breath and stopped in her tracks as Ron wrapped an arm around Hannah's shoulders and they walked away flirting. What a slimy git he was. She was just about to step forward once again when someone knocked into her, and the two of them toppled to the ground. With her face shoved into the ground and her overly full stomach threatening to empty itself, she opened her eyes and saw a pale hand on the ground with a large family crest ring with a gold "M" encrusted on it, and she had about one guess who the dazzling ring belonged to. He rolled off her and stood.

"Bloody hell, Mudblood!"

Ron whipped his head around at this and saw Hermione on the ground and Malfoy yelling at her from above, promptly turned fifty shades of red, and began stomping toward him.

She stood and glared at him, "_Maybe_ if you weren't so thick headed and expected everyone to just magically navigate out of your way, you would have been watching where you were going."

"Well _maybe_ if you'd accepted the fact no guy will ever be interested in you –not even Weasel— a long time ago, you wouldn't be so broken over your lonely life now, and thus none of this would have happened."

She gasped and nearly fell back down from the spell of dizziness the encircled her, and if it hadn't been for Ron catching her, she would have.

"What is going on here?" he spat at Malfoy.

He smirked at Hermione, and she wiggled free of Ron's grip with newfound power.

"I don't need you jumping to my rescue all the time like you care," she said gravely so low only he could hear. "And you!" she turned with her wand outstretched toward Malfoy. She got so close she could feel his breath on her face, "Don't think I won't hesitate to blast you into the next millennium for all that you've _done._"

If she weren't mistaken, he became even paler. Feeling like she'd just won two battles, she stormed off to catch up to the rest of the group who had come to a stop in front of a large boulder just past the boat house. As she approached, McGonagall began to speak.

"There is an outdoor entrance to coordinate with your classes this year, however, once we get inside, there is also a passageway that leads to the second floor corridor, and a passageway in the boat house which leads to the bottom of the Grand Staircase. Now, to enter your common room, you just tap on this rock twice, this one once, and this one three times," she said demonstrating with her wand.

The boulder began to lift into the air so an opening was revealed. As she entered behind everyone else, she felt like the temperature had dropped about thirty degrees. However, the cold didn't surprise her as much as the beauty of her new home did. The room was a cave, and the ceiling must have been at least forty feet from the ground and from the ceiling and corners of the room and random places throughout the room were various sizes and shaped of crystals poking themselves into view. Taking a closer look, Hermione gasp and turned to Professor McGonagall

"Professor, these are…"

She was cut off, "Diamonds, yes. Many years ago before I was even born, the school realized the need for income was becoming more and more prominent. So instead of charging tuition to students, they used weather magic to create the perfect conditions for diamonds to form in this cave. However, you can't use _reparo_ on some things, and we had to use quite a large supply of our diamonds to rebuild after the war. As the room was already cleared out, we've converted it to a new living space, and have moved the diamond site to a new place."

Everyone was in amazement. Closest to them was a small living area with a grey sofa and two black chairs separated by a coffee table. The coffee table appeared to be formed by a rectangle of diamonds growing from the floor with a slab of glass placed over the top of it. A crystal, or perhaps diamond, chandelier floated in the air just twelve feet from the ground. Beyond the sitting area was a large stone see-through fireplace. Behind it, in the center of the floor, was a palette of white pillows and blankets, and directly above it floated another chandelier. To the right of the palette were two chess tables, and to the left of the palette were two writing desks made similar to the coffee table. The entire back wall of the cave was lined with book shelves, covered in books. Hermione felt her heart swell; she just wanted to grab a book, jump onto the palette in the floor and never leave. The left side of the room was lined with four silver doors, and the right side was lined with five silver doors. Opposite the fifth door on the right side, was what appeared to be a grayscale painting of an angel on the left side.

McGonagall pointed to the right, "Girls' rooms on the right, boys' on the left, and the painting is the passageway to the second floor corridor. Curfew applies to you all too, and you may not be checked nightly, but don't be surprised if someone pops in at random to make sure you are in bed. Classes begin tomorrow at eight-thirty a.m. Do not be late, and keep out of trouble. Any questions?"

All Hermione wanted to know was when she could enter her food coma, come out of it, and read a book. However, she had a pretty good idea she wouldn't have the opportunity until after dinner the next day.

After McGonagall left, they each chose a room and entered it. Hermione chose the door closest the books. She was disappointed the bedrooms weren't as nice, but was pleased she wouldn't be sharing a room any longer. The walls were also stone, but the ceiling rounded over at –much lower— ten feet from the ground. There was no chandelier, but there was a small candle on each side of the entrance door, each side of the bed, and each side of the bathroom door directly across the room. The furniture wasn't made from diamonds, but was black. The duvet on the bed was white, and the pillows were white. There was a small opening in the corner for a closet, a mirror in one corner, and her trunk in another. Regardless of its blandness, she had her own room and a bed calling her name, and with that in mind, she locked her door, blew out the candles, and laid down for her beauty rest.

8

Hermione entered her first class of the term the next morning at eight-fifteen a.m., hair tamed into a loose braid, robes unfaded and unwrinkled, and quill ready to write. Her first class was communications and networking with Fleur, and she was anxious to see what was to unfold. At eight twenty-six a.m. Hannah Abbott, Ron Weasley, the Patil twins, and Dean Thomas all entered the room and took a seat. At eight twenty-nine a.m. Michael Corner walked into the room, followed shortly by Draco Malfoy. A short few seconds later, Fleur entered the lecture area from her office in the back.

"Good morning students. Many of you know me, but for those who don't, I'm Professor Weasley. I'm your new communications and networking teacher. The goal of this class is to teach social skills and etiquette in various situations. Some situations may be comfortable, others not. The Board has instilled this class in order to correct the misbehavior associated with disagreement and discomfort, so everyone will know how to solve problems without violence and achieve their goals without force. I'm sure no further explanation is needed on _why_ the course is necessary.

"In an alternative approach to education, this year all your classes will focus on this one goal. Subsequently, the Board has prepared a list of partners this year they think will be the best candidates for this study. However, because we have an uneven number, we will start with our group of three. Hannah Abbott, Padma Patil, and Ronald Weasley; if you would sit at one table together, please."

Hermione picked apart the group, Ron took Padma to the Yule Ball and she still had a crush on him, he had a crush on Hannah, and Hannah like Ron back, but was also good friends with Padma. They were also all from different houses. All Hermione could say was she was glad she wasn't paired with Ron, especially after what she'd said to him the previous night. He hadn't even looked at her since then.

"Our next group: Dean Thomas and Susan Bones."

The two of them stood and moved to a table together. Separate genders, separate Houses and exes, Hermione observed. She looked at who was left. Parvati, Michael, or Malfoy. Her stomach dropped. Parvati was the same gender and the same house, she had never been on bad terms with Michael, and she and Malfoy had been on bad terms before she even knew who he was. Before Fleur even called out the next, Hermione had her head in her hands and was fighting an internal battle of "I can do this!" and "No I can't, I'll kill him or he'll kill me!"

"Next, Parvati Patil and Michael Corner," she called out. Hermione fought the urge to groan. She lifted her head, only to find Malfoy was already next to her, smirking.

"And you two, of course," she finished.

Hermione half-expected Ron to protest in her defense, and then quickly remembered she'd told him to shove off. She forced a smile back onto her face and listened attentively as Fleur continued with her lecture.

"These are your partners for the year. You work on potions together, you work on transfiguration together, you work on charms, Herbology, anything that requires a partner in-class. You will also have a year-long assignment in this class," she turned and pointed to the chalk board behind her.

1-4: Innerhouse Unity In-Class Daily

5: Muggle Volunteer Work Once a Month

6: Innerhouse Unity Encouragement Events Monthly

7: Magic Research Project Due in May

8: Muggle Research Project Due in May

Hermione perked up even more. She could study effects of plaque on gums and teeth, she could apparate to the moon and discover a new element, she could study how illusionists trick other muggles. Her mind was racing with ideas, when Fleur spoke again.

"To boost your muggle research, the school has provided these." She held up a small white laptop. "Each of you will receive one of these, um, lapt ops. They use ekeltrisidy and will only operate in your common room where the magic shooting through the air is considerably less due to the thick walls. They come with a ministry issued pamphlet on how to do your research for your muggle project. During this class Monday through Thursday you may stay in your common room or wherever you need to be to work on your projects, on Fridays you will come in here and we will have in-class assignments and activities," she paused and glanced behind her, "There is about six minutes left in class. Talk to your partner and brainstorm some ideas. If you have no idea about anything muggle-related just chat politely. I'll pass out the devices and monitor your behaviors."

Hermione took a deep calming breath before turning to Malfoy, "I trust you can manage to be civil for the sake of academic achievement," she stated simply.

He nodded, "I'm sure you already have this research thing planned and executed in your head so I'll leave that to you. As far as class goes, I need good grades to boost my name again, so I suppose it's lucky I have you for a partner in all my classes."

She crossed her arms, "And what exactly gives you the notion I would just let you cheat off me?"

He smirked, "Let's just say when people cross me it doesn't turn out well for them, and last night you stepped over the line."

For a moment she wondered if she should fear him, and then she realized he had no power anymore. At first she snorted, and he looked taken aback. Then a smile began to form, and before she could stop herself, she was in full-on hysterics laughing. Fleur sat down a laptop in front of each of them.

"Glad to see you are getting along so well!" she exclaimed before continuing on.

If color could exist on Malfoy's face, there was a twinge of pink on his cheeks. Hermione managed to get a grip on herself and looked at him pointedly. "Do you honestly think you can threaten me? The Ministry is watching you like a hawk."

He glared at her, "Oh is that what you think?"

She smirked, "Have I ever been wrong?"

With another victory under her belt, she gathered her books and laptop and left the room just as the bell rang.

8

_Mom and Dad,_

_It's the second week of classes and I have so much to tell you! Firstly, I got placed in a new bedroom in a new part of the school and it is the most beautiful place! They have also changed the way we learn here to try to boost friendliness between students. I'm not sure if I like it, because I've been paired with Draco Malfoy. Remember the boy who used to make me cry all the time? That's him! He has no sense of professionalism and refuses to help on any of our projects together. I'm stuck with him in every class all year. He somehow manages to skip our research class together every Friday, I can't ever find him so there is no possible way I can ask questions, in potions we were supposed to go out onto the grounds and bring back five ingredients we found and name their properties, and he just stood there like an ungentlemanly oaf while I dug in the dirt! In charms he likes to knock into me so my spell is cast wrong. This boy just knows how to get to me and I really think it's having a big impact on my studies. I tried to speak with the Headmistress but she can't do anything about it. I'm hoping things improve; I just have to find a way to get to him. _

_I'm also writing because I need a favor. Malfoy and I are to do a research project and I have the resources to research ideas, but everything I pick I leave on his door and he brings it back to mine with a note that says is either too petty or too girly. I was hoping you could send any information if you hear some interesting news that is manlier than something I could pick on my own. I can't wait to hear back!_

_Miss you so much,_

_Hermione_

Hermione folded up the letter and stuck it inside the front cover of her potions book before stuffing the book down in her bag. Madame Pince waved goodbye as Hermione exited the library. She made a right and walked down the corridor until she came to a fork in the hall. She stopped for a moment, trying to remember which side she'd come from. She decided the right side and took that path.

As she walked she thought about her last two weeks with Malfoy. It had been absolute _hell_. He never helped with anything, and somehow managed to get the same grade as her. She had half a mind to go complain to the Board about how their program was letting some do twice the work while others did nothing. But then she'd look at a group like Parvati and Michael and remember only she was stuck with the devil himself.

At this point, she had come to another fork in the hall. She knew she hadn't come from two, so she turned back the other direction, scanning the walls for the picture of the angel. What she came to was a dead end with nothing but a right turn up a set of stairs. She looked behind her, making sure she hadn't missed another direction before going up the stairs, sure she hadn't come down them though. At the top of the stairs she came to a T, not sure which direction to go she turned left. This time, she came to a real dead end, with nowhere else to turn, she started to go back the other direction, and nearly ran into a wall directly behind her. One that hadn't been there before. She was standing in three square feet of space, surrounded on four sides by walls. She took a deep breath, it was an illusion. She closed her eyes for a moment, pinched herself, reopened them and found she was still in the same small space.

The walls moved. She took out her wand, and tried every spell she could think of to blast it down. Nothing. She began to hyperventilate. Nobody would notice she was missing until tomorrow, and they probably wouldn't find her for a while, she'd run out of oxygen and die. Even if they found her tonight, she still would be late on her studies and late going to bed and late to class the next day. She began to pace in her small area. Wiping tears, she decided she had to come up with a plan. Figure out how to move the walls. But she had already tried everything she knew. She sunk to the ground, and put her cheek against the cool stone wall. She was a Gryffindor, she had to be brave. She closed her eyes and imagined a big open room, like the cave. She began to stretch her legs outwards, knowing they would hit the wall at any second. When she almost had her knees fully open she opened her eyes. Towering above her was none other than Malfoy, with a big smirk plastered across his face.

"Well," he said, "Who is all alone and helpless now?"

She stood, "Must be you."

"You're lost," he mused. His smirk growing even bigger.

She narrowed her eyes at him. He apparently knew exactly where they were, "Were you moving the walls?"

He snickered, "I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm not the only one who has it out for you in this school."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, feeling threatened for the first time in his presence. She glanced around him to make sure nobody else was there.

"Oh don't worry, I've taken care of him… Think about it. You are headed to a passage that leads right to where Hogwarts used to keep their source of income. You didn't expect it to be easy to find for just anyone did you? Sure we are allowed there, but any other student, namely the Slytherin following you back here, would find themselves lost in the tunnels," he said triumphantly.

To his left stood the painting she had been looking for, "What do you mean you took care of him?"

He gave her a pointed look, and she widened her eyes, "Don't get your panties in a knot, Granger."

"I… you called me by my last name," she said accusingly.

He smirked. "Make you feel special?" He asked mockingly. He turned away, Malfoy won.

She scowled, "I need to talk to you about our project… Hey don't walk away from me! …Malfoy!"

He rounded a corner, "Better not get lost again! I won't save your arse twice!"

She sighed and entered the common room.

8

Three days later, she was at breakfast when she received mail from her parents. They sent three magazine articles and a box of sugar free candies. She was buttering a piece of toast and reading an article on muggle medicine when Dean sat down across from her.

"Is that for your project?" he asked, pointing at the article.

She replied, "Not sure yet, my partner can't seem to agree with anything I pick."

He nodded and took a drink of pumpkin juice. "Sorry to hear that. I thought things might be difficult at first with Susan and I, but we have actually gotten along better doing this project than we did when we dated."

"Really?" Hermione asked in disbelief, "How did you get her to work with you?"

"Well at first she was pretty uptight and didn't want to interact anymore than she had to, but then I noticed how extremely horrible she is at transfiguration. I offered to tutor her in it. After her first O on an assignment she has been a really great friend."

Hermione considered this, "Well there is nothing that boy wants that he doesn't get. It just seems to work out for him. I'd be doing good if I could get him to even talk to me about it."

"Corner him," Dean joked.

Hermione cracked a smile. She might do just that, she decided.

8

Hermione yawned and closed the book she'd been reading, her vision finally blurry. She checked the watch on her wrist and spoke out loud, "Where is that boy at three in the morning?"

She went to her room to find a phial of energy potion, deciding she might as well pull an all-nighter at that point. She dug through her trunk until she found the tiny blue bottle. She thought she'd heard the rock slam shut, so she poked her head out the door. What she saw before her was shocking. Ron Weasley in his Gryffindor tie, a pair of blue plaid boxers, and a pair of black socks, snogging a scantily clothed Hannah.

She took a moment to find her voice, and then deciding against it, snuck around the couch trying to get out of the cave. Ron saw her.

"Hey Herminonee! Whatsss are yooouuuuuu doing up?" he slurred.

She cursed under her breath and without looking said, "Don't mind me or anyone else who lives in here," and with that left the cave, tears prickling at the edges of her eyes.

Just outside, the view of the boathouse was unavoidable. Bringing on a new set of overwhelming emotions, she crept to the ground, her back to both dwellings. She cried, but the tears were light, at first. Until she saw Malfoy walking toward the cave. It sent her over the edge to think about how imperfect her month at school had been due to him.

It was cool outside and the tears felt like ice on her cheeks, but at that point she didn't care. She buried her head, and braced herself for whatever snide comment he was about to make. She could tell he had stopped moving next to her, but she didn't hear anything. She glanced up, only to find he had crouched down next to her. He didn't look cocky, and he wasn't smirking. He almost looked angry.

"Well," she croaked, "say whatever it is your going to say and get it over with."

He nodded, as if trying to come up with something, and then as if he'd given up, sat down next to her and cast a warming spell into the air.

"How long you thing they will be?" he asked casually.

She couldn't find words, so she shrugged, buried her face and began to cry again. Several minutes passed and he spoke again.

"I can't believe you waste your tears on him," he said almost disapprovingly.

She held her breath for a minute, too tired to snap back, she asked, "So how drunk are you?"

He made a small space between his thumb and index finger and squinted at it, "About that much," he declared. "What's a goody-two shoes like you doing up so late?"

She sighed, "Waiting on you."

He smirked, "I knew you had a thing for me."

She laughed at his drunken humor, "It's called a 'wanted dead or alive' poster. Because I need your help on this project."

He gave her a playful shove, "When do you stop blah blah blaaaahhbbering on about bloody school work?"

She wiped the last of her tears away and wondered if he would remember this conversation at all, "Why did you come back. To school. After everything?"

He let out a low whistle, "Daddy dearest of course," he reached down and took a swig of what she presumed to be firewiskey, "Never good enough for Father. Nope."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "So why does your dad want you here?"

"All Malfoys are educated!" he quoted, flailing his arms around. "Have to keep up appearances and at that rubbish. Father thinks if I go back to school it will make the rest of the world see us as someone to look up to again. Get us back in the good graces of the world."

She decided it was getting a little personal and changed the subject, "Let's play a game. I'll say three things and you pick your favorite of them."

He took another swig of whiskey, "Why not?" He held the flask so it was nearly touching her mouth, "Drink?"

"No thanks," she replied. "Okay so how about potions, transfiguration, or charms?"

"Potions, too easy."

She thought of three more, "Dragons, serpents, or ferrets?"

He laughed, "Damned ferrets… probably dragons."

"Okay one more… Muggle medicine, space exploration, or aquatic life?"

He turned to her with a skunk eye, "What the hell kind of question is that?"

"Oh just pick one for fun," she persuaded

He rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Marine life I guess."

Finally! She had her research topic and she could even say he had a hand in picking it.


End file.
